Story Of The Hearts
by Lady Izumi 101
Summary: (Chapter one) Roxas could not find Axel in their usual ice cream spot, suddenly Xion tells him to meet Axel at a hotel, what will happen? Whats the surprise? (every chapter is a different story it has nothing to do with the previous one. Chapter two is Roxas, Sora and Xion :D) LEMONS EXTREEEEEMMM LEMONS :D you have been warned SEXUAL CONTENT AND A LOT OF IT :D
1. Chapter One : Axel, Roxas

Story of the hearts

Dissclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters used in this story!

WARNING: yaoi lemon action! Don't love it? Then don't read it simple as that :D

Roxas walked back to the castle, Him and Axel were supposed to sit in their usual spot and eat their usual Sea Salt Ice cream together like they do after every mission. But today was strange, he never showed. Roxas's heart sunk at the thought of his best friend ditching him. "Where could he have gone?" He asked himself in a quiet whisper. "Roxas!" a voice called after him, footsteps rushing behind him. "Oh Xion, what's up?" He asked his friend as she approached. "Axel needs u imidietly I guess its important" She said, out of breath. "Go to the Inn at Twilight Town he is waiting for you there" She said than ran off into the castle.

'I wonder what this is about…' he said to himself as he turned around and walked the way he came. He soon approached the Inn, and registerd. "Room 116" he said as he approached his destination, his blue eyes scanned the door unsure if he should knock or just go in. His conscious made the desision and knocked lightly. "Come in doors open" I heard his voice, it sounded irregular, huskier. I felt a tingle in my lower area, I'm not sure why.

I opened the door, I was nervous even though I didn't know why. Axel came out of the bathroom, apparently he just showered, his usually spiked up hair was slicked back and was wet, and he was wearing a black silk bathrobe. "Good evening Roxas, I'm glad you could make it, we have a lot of things to discuss." His voice husky just as he had thought earlier, It turned me on. 'Damn…he looks…what am I thinking! This is my best friend for crying out loud! Ugh…He's just too sexy…' Roxas thought, feeling lucky since Axel cant read minds. His eyes roamed all over Axel's dripping wet muscular body. "Roxas…do you like me?" His question snapped Roxas out of his daze. "Of course, you're my best friend." Was his reply. "No…Roxas…I think…I think I love you…" Axel said quietly. "Axel…I always loved you, since I joined the Organization I only had eyes for you…" Roxas replied honesty shone in his eyes. "Can I…Can I have you just for tonight?" Axel asked, his cheeks pink from embarrassment. That tingly feeling arose in Roxas once again. "You can have me every night." He said, he walked over to Axel and stood on his tippy toes. His lips light as a feather, barley reached Axel's.

They kissed, at first romantically, then it turned into a more lustful passion filled make out. Axel picked up Roxas bridal style and carefully placed him on the bed. "May I?" he asked. Roxas nodded a faint yes. Axel began to unzip his lovers Organization coat, he threw it to the side and slid down his pants. His lovers full erect penis jumped out, exited to see him. "Ha-ha my little Roxas, so hard already?" Axel let out a deep laugh. Roxas shivered at his laugh, it was turning him on.

Pre-cum dripped down Roxas's dick, Axel licked it up lightly, and his tong caressed the thick shaft of his lover's penis. "Ughh" he moaned. Axel then licked the tip and engulfed it whole into his throat. A squishy wet sound emerged from his mouth as Roxas's dick went in and out of his throat. He grabbed a fist full of Axel's blood red hear and began to thrust in his mouth, his hips matched perfectly with the movement of Axel's rhythm. "I'm going to cum" Roxas groaned, just then his seamen exploded in Axel's awaiting mouth.

Axel licked his lips, "Your turn" He said, his mouth shaped into an evilly pleased smirk. He then removed his bathrobe in order to reveal his huge throbbing cock. Roxas gasped at its size and thickness. He then lunged forward and crammed it deep into his throat. He twirled his tong around the tip, the sucked on it hard, he even used his hand to jerk him and his mouth to suck him. Soon enough Axel busted his load, his thick sperm soaked Roxas's face and hair.

They switched into doggy position. "You ready?" Axel asked. Before Roxas could answer, he jammed his dick inside Roxas's awaiting asshole. "Ughh" Roxas groaned in pain, it was too big for him to handle! "It will feel amazing…just wait." Axel said, his voice soothing and hushed. He thrusted slowly into Roxas until he felt he was in no more pain. Then he thrusted hard and deep, "Ahh Axel I love you so much! It feels so good! Ugh your huge cock in my tight asshole…I'm going to cum!" Roxas yelled pleasure laced his voice. "Don't cum yet! Don't you dare, we are going to come together, hold it in Roxas baby I know you could do it!" Axel growled, also close to his climax.

Axel thrusted into Roxas, their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other. "I'm going to cum, lets cum together" Axel let out a sigh. He came inside of Roxas, His sticky 'milk' poured out of Roxas. "Can we shower? He asked, without an answer he grabbed Roxas and carried him to the bathroom to wash him off.

They both stepped into the steamy hot shower to wash the sweat and cum off each other. "Axel…Can I…Can I have you now?" Roxas asked shyly. "Of course" Axel answered, his face red. Axel then bent down and began to suck on Roxas's dick once more. As soon as there was enough saliva to use as lube, Axel turned around and let Roxas enter him.

Roxas thrusted slowly in and out of Axel, his asshole was tight around his regular sized dick. "Ughh" Roxas groaned, the tightness felt amazing, it was warm and sponge like inside Axel. He then began to pound him. "Roxas…Ugh…Ahhh…I'm going to cum" Axel whimpered. The again, both came at the same time.

Both men washed each other off and got out of the shower. "I love you Roxas" Axel whispered and kissed his lovers head. "I love you too Axel" He replyed. They kissed romantically and fell asleep holding each other.

THE END ~~

Did you guys love it or what? LEAVE COMMENTS :D LOVE YAAAA NYAA


	2. Chapter Two : Roxas, Sora, Xion

Authors Note: This story has chapter has nothing to do with the first chapter. This is just another situation. This one is Roxas Sora and Xion :D ENJOYY :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not won kingdom Hearts a girl could dream. /:

WARNING: LEMON ACTION :D slight yaoi but mostly double team (This idea was given to me from my boyfriend)

**SHOUT OUT TO MY BOYFRIEND WHO GAVE ME THIS IDEA I LOVE YOU DC :D**

Sora roamed Twilight Town waiting for Roxas to arrive. They were supposed to hang out together for a little while before his next mission. "Sora!" He heard a voice call for him. "Roxas where have you been? You took forever!" Sora said and walked in his friends (more like his heartless self's) direction. "We are going to RTC now" Roxas claimed. They soon arrived to Castle Oblivion were they where supposed to hang out with Xion. Little did she know what was going to happen to her once the boys got there!

Roxas and Sora arrived and knocked on Xion's room, she answered the door and let them in. "Hey guys what took so long?" She asked. Before she could even blink, Roxas grabbed her and put her hands behind her back. Sora put tape across her mouth to keep her quiet. Roxas and Sora took their clothes off and began to unzip Xion's coat. She let out a muffled scram unsure of what to do. She didn't know why but she liked it, Her sex pulsed with need.

Sora began to lick her nipple and Roxas on his knees licking her clit. She gasped through the tape and jumped on the bed. She let out a moan as both men fallowed her. Sora ripped the tape off her mouth and kissed her roughly. Her tong grazed his slightly, his tong dominating Xion's and entering her warm mouth. Roxas continued to lick her wet folds. He let one finger slide in and out as he licked her clit. She moaned in Sora's mouth at Roxas's actions. She released his mouth and Licked the tip of his penis. "Ughh" Sora moaned and then thrusted it deep into her throat, She gagged ever so slightly then began to bob her head. Sora moaned continuously as she played with him. Roxas stopped licking her clit and harshly thrusted his dick within her. "Ahh Roxas!" Xion screamed in bliss. He pumped in and out of her, his rhythm steady. Sora on the other hand was fucking her mouth without a care, his reckless pattern somewhat angry. "I'm going to cum…" Sora said, just then he came all over Xion's face, her eyes half lidded and her cheeks were pink in lust. "Ha-ha…Xion you obviously love being came on you little dirty whore," Sora laughed deeply. Without notice Xion licked all the sperm off Sora's dick.

Roxas at this point lost his soft rhythm and just fucked her fast and hard. "Ughh ROXAS FUCK ME" Xion yelled. She grabbed him spiky hair. Sora picked her up off of Roxas and put her in doggy position. Roxas under her fucking her pussy, Sora stood and lubed her asshole. He gently pushed his cock inside her tight asshole. "UGH OWW hurts" Xion cried. "It will get better Hun" Sora moaned as he popped himself in her. He thrusted slowly and carefully, He made sure not to hurt her. Roxas on the other hand rammed his penis hard and deep within Xion. Her eyes rolled behind her skull in bliss.

Sora groaned, her tight ass squeezed his penis to a point were it felt good, but almost pain. "Xion…Im cumming" Roxas said, he pulled out and came on her belly. Roxas then switched places with Sora, He fucked her ass and Sora fucked her pussy. Xion just loving every bit of it, soon everyone came and they sat and talked.

"Xion, lets do this again sometime" Roxas said and winked. "Any time Roxas, just make sure you bring Sora along too" Xion said and blushed deeply, she had a secret crush on Sora. "Can Axel come too next time?" Roxas said, he had a deep love for Axel in which no one would understand. "Mmm of course!" she answered. "Well I'm going to shower now so Bye guys!" Xion said then kicked them out. "You can come out now Riku" Xion called. "You got it all?" She asked him. "Yup! Got every minute, want to watch it over?" Riku said holding up his camera, his other hand whipping his cum off his penis. "Oh Riku!" Xion said and jumped on top of Riku, she licked the sperm off his fingers.


End file.
